Users may consume content presented by media devices such as tablets and smartphones while riding in a vehicle such as a bus, a car or a train. However, reading the content may become difficult when a media device moves rapidly because, for example, the vehicle bounces up and down which may cause the phone to bounce up and down.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.